project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Image Dump
Hey /m/achinist! Have any artwork you wish to contribute to Project ENIS? Post them here for the review of your peers! 1. Click "edit" up at the top there. 2. Scroll to the bottom of the window, and type four dashes (-) to create a new line. 3. Click "upload image" in the toolbox at the lower left and give your image a unique name. 4. Post Image using the 'embedded image' button, replacing 'example.jpg' with the name of your image file. 5. Type a short description. 6. ???? 7. PROFIT! And please don't delete these instructions or anyone else's suggestions! You may add comments under everybody's suggestions, but don't out right edit any but yours! Have fun! --This note is added by Anonymous. ---This isn't just /b/. If you have an image, make it useful. The guitar demon was pretty awesome though. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Woot, FIrst Image dump'd. KaiGan(The base form of RyuKaiGan) Example.jpg http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b193/Kaiyama/1186284392727.jpg Eh. ---- NORMA in proposed orange hologram colors and proposed human-ish colors, maybe for on-screen instances. Mmmm, DFC...needs rule 34! This ought to be inked & moved to the NORMA page. *For the record, I'm not the one that drew it. I just threw some color on in Photoshop. No one has decided on a definite color-scheme yet either. If the original sketch artist does ink it, I'll be more than happy to color it, assuming no one else would rather do it.~Brain.Wav~ 08:50, 12 August 2007 (IDT) * orignial sketch artist here. I'll see if I can find where the original got stored away and try to ink it soon WANT-LOTS. Enemy boss monster concept. Wishes to eat only the most powerful of mechs and gain their power. ---- Here, Have some Realtype mecha lovin.Has no name so far since I'm crap with names and such. AWESOME. Perhaps this could be CF's replacment later on in the storyline, but needs more monoeye if that's the case. ---- Submited for you consideration, A Giant Guitar playing Demon Super Robot That is fucking metal. Something about this game's Mr. "Listen to my song!" being a villain appeals to me. I think this guy should be some sort of high rank in the Lion Empire, due to badass and the fact that the guys calling the shots need names and faces. Possible name for the mech, gotten from the first result by google-searching "metal band name generator", is Gore Godhow about th name F King Metal?. Because that name is fucking metal. ---- Rough design of the GARgoyle Real-type Custom Assault Mech This looks really good. ---- Concept of a close combat type super mecha. Its Melee capabilities have been enhanced by a weapons system that generates immense heat around any part of its body. Has no name for now. Interesting. I'm diggin the shoulder armor, but it's fists don't look like they can do much damage. Maybe make its forearms and hands larger, sort of out of proportion from the rest of the arm. Also, more propulsion for closing in on enemies. A melee mech should be ridiculously fast. *Mk.II appears: Arms look much better now. Maybe it could have some optional equipment, like boxing glove-like weapons that fit over its forearms, and are like even bigger fists for it to punch stuff with. It could have built-in thrusters too for added momentum, or a Big O-style piledriver, although the piledriver type equipment replaces the entire forearm. Also, added it to the Lion Empire mecha section as a description. *Vulcan piledriver + knuckle spikes: Sexy. Maybe add some spikes to its knuckles. But otherwise perfect. ---- Concept for a design change to Enis and expand its library for attacks. It's been bothering me that the mustache has had only aesthetic use. So I propose that it could turn into a sword ala Voltes 5 (Hige no Jigiri!), be used to shoot a Breast Fire style beam, or as a Hige Boomerang. Under the stache a face is revealed. Works for me. The moustache seems a bit small for a sword. A large dagger or a shortsword? Enis is a super, the sword doesn't have to realistically fit into the moustache. ---- Concept for a Yuusha Class Robot to pad up the Super Robots. Predamax has currently three weapons as far as I can think up of them, a Sword formed from the plane wings, a Flame Thrower in the T-Rex head, and a blaster on the Armored Carrier Arm. God, that's ugly. DO NOT FUCKING WANT, CHRIST THAT'S FUCKING UGLY Concept of a prototype real robot for FAP. Specializes in fast, pinpoint attacks. The name I've thought of is WingSchneider (though better names are welcome). http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/306/mm2xi6.jpg ---- A real type, but with a focus on strong armor and melee attacks. Haven't thought of a name for it. ---- FAP prototype anti-ship mech AS-01 "Fackel". Dude, that's fucking awesome. That should be Nolan's mech. Maybe the wings either unfold into huge black wings with 'feathers' that detach and become FANNEL-type weapons like Sazabi's. Maybe also give it some crazy nano-tech and allow it to change the shape of parts of its body when its HP gets low. Like it turns into some crazed beast that acts without conscience. Like its arms get bigger and grow huge talons on its fingers, that can slice ships in two with a single swipe. ---- One of a kind heavily modified Custom Close Combat Variant of the CF-06. Think a CF-06 version of Soulgain (could even be Super Robot level power.) The legs and skirt armor are basically the same as the normal CF-06. Probably closer to the Gespenst MKII Type-S (complete with a Gespenst Kick.) ---- Im.C.M.L. (Improved Combat Mega Laser) Low-level Super Robot type. Probably one of the earlier MotW that Ohta has to fight while he's still familiarizing himself with ENIS' capabilities. Need less memes. ...and RaePOST is fine with you? ---- My submission for the FAP logo/patch ~Brain.Wav~ 08:50, 12 August 2007 (IDT) ---- RaePOST. for lion side Anti ENIS weapon. EPIC system developed to counter the drills. generating a huge gravity/magnetic field from each of its huge claws, it can grapple with ENIS's Drills, even stopping them from revolving. the field also deflects missile and energy base weapons. RaePOST for FAP side or Project ENIS side. Anti Monster weapon. the EPIC Claws generate huge massive energies to rip and tear apart monsters,FAP developed RaePOST as a support for ENIS. RaePOST is able to hold down, grapple lock monsters allowing ENIS to give the finishing blow. both sides. now which is better? Any pilots gonna be piloting this...? ** comments The only thing that works within the context of Project ENIS is the Lion Backstory, and having it fill the role of a late-series Climactic MotW. Alternate explanations could be worked into the SRW /m/ version, if it was to be different from the plotline in Project ENIS. ---- *comments I like the amount of activity going on in the image dump lately, but need I remind you that the ENIS project was more based around Super robots? By all means keep the real robos coming but I'd like to see some more SRs, then hopefully we can start to write up a CANON'D intro. ---- Someone on /m/ made this for me and I submit this for /m/. Anyone good at coloring this sort of thing? I unfortuantely dont have Photoshop and where should i put in the story behind Predamax? wow I love it, has a very Classical Super Robot look to it. Let's have a little vote since this mech is so awesome now, should Predamax be introduced into the ENIS series? Or does this Yuusha class mech deserve a series of it's own? **Comments Probably SRW /m/aterial. Doesn't really mesh with Project ENIS, given the remarkably different design aesthetic. If no one minds, I'm gonna take this to the SRW/m/ wiki and give it a page.SRW/m/ whatnow?links plx? --Lol, there is none. Just put it in the Miscellaneous Mecha category to keep Surion company, since it's for the stuff not directly associated with Project ENIS. "Please do not post the SRW/m/ wiki link on projectenis for now" If you want it, find the thread on /m/ or go to the IRC channel #/m/ on Rizon Alien client/slave race. No, Battletoads was not on my mind when I did this, even though they are, well, based on toads. ---- my take on yuan, but no one liked it. so i guess in it goes into the image dump. ENIS ANIMU!!! LOL...demo only, thats all I made lol ---- "G.T.F.O."- Great Thing Fighting Offender It are win, it can fly : there are jets behind the chainsaws. It's theme is circles and cylinders, for no reason. Have fun. I suck at drawing. I'm hoping for a better artist to re-draw it. Change what you want. Attacks: Blade fist- punches with the spinning saw OMG FRISBEE- throws saw Chest blaster- fires it's lazerz from those two things on it's chest Power Beam- same as above, but the energy from both pebs are absorbed into the jewel in the chest, and fire, XBOX HUEG LAZOURZ style Crotch-rocket- Fire's missile from penis area Bombardment- Fires 3 missiles from each leg - shoots from the shoulder guns and the wing guns. Big bullets. Airstrike- can only be used when flying: fires rockets from wings Spinning takedown- flares out chainsaws and spins, tackling the opponent. -GoldionDood '-comments-' ---- PGM-00 here, wanted to show this mech I colored. Hey! Thanks for coloring Predamax! Can you help me out with designing some more pictures of this mecha? ---- random design i made for a random pilot or character or something, You guys can use it for anything you want. I got bored with coloring it so i just added random crap... You guys can recolor him if you want IMGhttp://i12.tinypic.com/660fcx5.jpg[/IMG] ---- Lion empire super/hybrid robot "Inquisitor". Its equipped with an experimental energy field generator which is designed to function as the robots propulsion, defence and ranged weapon. For propulsion it generates anti-gravity like effect, for defence a spherical beam shield around the robot and for ranged attack it discharges energy off from the field as beams. ---- Alternate version of the "MG-C4RB04RD, AKA, Phil" redrawn. Looks like it could wield tons of swords or other melee weapons in its hands. ---- Well, if the lions can mass-produce ENIS.... then would they make their own version/copy of the original ENIS? Kickass, has a sort of Eva-ish feel to it. Maybe this could be some sort of alien-cloned version of Enis. For that matter, maybe have some genocidal alien race as a fourth power that totally puts the Lion and FAP forces to shame. And maybe instead of piloting mechs they ARE the mechs. * Hooray! Cool looking Enis clone! BOO 4th faction of aliens. Bad anon. Bad Bad anon. We've already had this argument several times. We only need the Lions, Fap and project enis. Any more overbalances the plot away from the central conflict between Lions and P. Enis. Redrawn version appears, now with added feature! Forearms function as flight boosters à la Big Duo when forearm drills are withdrawn. ---- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD COMMENT. Also, pretty much everything on that is a BEAMU shooter dealy. Hands are circular saws. ---- THE RUST BRUSTERS Kick ass, salavage parts, ??????, PROFIT, repeat. Desert Junkyard Bandits. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v48/Kagetsurugi/RustBrusters.jpg In a nutshell, Military geniuses, framed by jealous subordinates and betrayed by society, forced to escape jail and become desert junkyard bandits. Lion Empire shows up, the Rust Brusters kick ass, but eventually fall. Lion Empire is impressed and offers riches if they can retrieve the ENIS and turn their back on Human society. They agree because they're pissed at earth also. Insert elite group of 4 that unexpectly shows up at the end of a victory condition just to piss you off and make you wish you didn't use all your SP already. (Note the sprites were made by mixing NCH's cannon fodder sprites; in "junkyard bandit fashion" photoshop) http://rapidshare.com/files/51709882/Dramatic_Sunset.mp3.html Themesong BETA -Kajmaster Kajet *I really like the one on the left. The JLAWS/WANT-LOTS Headdress gives it a whole lot of character. ----- KOBAYASHI OTHA Since there isn't any art of the main character, here's a concept with some expressions of gar and silliness. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v240/HalfDemonThomas/Hero.jpg This goes along with the text dump mission ideas of him right after the first battle where he is bandaged up and still wearing parts of a miner's outfit. Feel free to comment and critique **Actually, Ohta had a fairly established design as of the original thread. Dunno why nobody's put them up, yet. Don't remember who initially drew them, either. http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u182/Clockwork_Seal/enispilot.png http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u182/Clockwork_Seal/enispilot2.png http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u182/Clockwork_Seal/enispilot3.png **Oh awesome, very Ryoma-ish. Well, I guess my character can be an ally or something if it ends up like a SRPG. **Sideburns make him look really old. ---- FOOTMAN Lion Empire shock trooper mech. Weak, but easy to mass-produce with very little resources and cost. Piloted by slaves conscripted from primitive civilizations subjugated by the lions and other “expendable” people. Footmen are used frequently in very questionable tactics. Atmospheric reentry mode Footman’s all aspects are very poor. Its armor can be easily shred to pieces even with the weakest weapons, it has no fixed armaments, and its standard weapons are a small beam pistol and a beam dagger that don’t really do very spectacular damage. However, footman has some features that are quite useful despite its weakness, such as flight capability and the ability to perform an atmospheric reentry without the help on any kind of equipment (see picture above), so it can be deployed to planets without transports. Their pilots don’t receive any kind of training save for very rough basic instructions. The rest they have to learn by them self. How the footmen units are treated depends who’s in charge of them, but generally they are treated like trash, used in completely inhuman tactics where they are mercilessly sacrificed as ammo wasters, living shields, minesweepers and so on. The footman acts in a way as a test for the pilots from primitive races to prove their worth. If the pilot manages to survive several battles, the pilot will be promoted from a slave to a fully fledged soldier and receive better training and mech. Footmen are also used in utility purposes, ranging from cargo moving to maintenance. As a side note, footmen’s cockpits are fitted with a hibernation device which when active, turns the cockpit in to a cryogenic chamber. This is because the lions want to save rations and space for more competent soldiers during transportation and generally, they don’t like the idea for primitive people wandering in their ships. ---- Concept of a lion empire general purpose mech, sort of equal to CF-06. Oh man, I will totally give these wiki pages if you can give me some more information to go off of. *SW-Mk.4 ('S'tandard 'W'arrior Mk.4) ”Warrior” Lion empires mass-produced front line combat unit, it is the standard mech of lion troops. Warrior ranks as second lowest mech in the lion’s mech hierarchy (Footman being the lowest). The warrior is widely used in all areas from combat to reconnaissance. In performance, the warrior is inferior to the GR3Y but little stronger than F.A.P’s CF-06 and most certainly superior than footman. The warrior is equipped with two point-defense beam cannons (same as godhand’s, only weaker. Mounted in shoulders) and two extensions slots in the ribs that by default are mounted with smoke screen dischargers. Standard issue hand armament is a “buster axe”, short barreled beam rifle mounted with an axe like bayonet. ---- X-SR-001/002, F.A.P super robot. Basic equipments are two energy manipulators mounted in arms that launch powerful pressure waves that crush anything in short distance from the hand, two weapon pods mounted in shoulders, six small missile pods in back fin, eye beams and a energy weapon mounted in chest. Capable of flight and hovering along the ground. While I’m at it, I’ll post this as a bonus (F.A.P aerial mech, no name): That looks pretty nice. ---- D ('D'uplicate) Concept of a insane lion pilot who always comes back from the dead through a cloning like process (retains his memories through a transmitter in the brain) and every time with a different mech to fight Ohta and everybody else related to project enis. D has absolutely no fear of death and therefore he does maneuvers that no sane person would ever do, such as using area effect weapons in very short range and suicide attacks. catch phrase(s): "I’M BACK!" "I’LL BE BA-*insert gruesome death scene here*" D’s various incarnations: Random character designs as a bonus: * TROMBE! ---- I drew some ideas for Kijani's design and for his robot/ capital ship unfortunatly the picture I drew of the "Crush Engine" mech form that WASN'T all shaded over has become corrupt do to a crappy external hard drive... ---- Design idea for Tul-BAWX